The present invention relates in general to strollers, and in particular to a new and useful guard rail that can be conveniently attached and removed from a stroller, in particular a so-called umbrella stroller, and which folds with the stroller.
Umbrella strollers have been available for a considerable length of time. They generally comprise a pair of spaced apart side frames which are interconnected by bottom and back scissor frames. An articulated spreader bar is connected between the frames to hold the frames apart and a pliable fabric is stretched between the frames to form the stroller seat and stroller back for supporting an infant.
The unbrella strollers are generally folded by pivoting two parts of the spreader bar so that the scissor frames collapse to permit the side frames to move together. The side frames are then folded once more to yield a compact folded structure.
In the past it has been generally difficult or impossible to provide such umbrella strollers with a functional guard rail which extends between the frames and across the front of the child above the child's legs. Such guard rails are generally padded and are advantageous additions to a stroller since they restrict the forward movement of the child and provide an added degree of safety and convenience.